A switch?
by Demon Dean
Summary: kyo gets hit by a car and wakes up in a strang place...not only that but now he's a girl! and a girl is him! better than it sound! rated T for langauge! NO PAIRINGS oh and its discontiued for those who care
1. the white rabbit

**declaimer: i do not own like any one from fruits basket**

**hey this is of coarse the auther, it is kinda dramatic at the begining and all but it will get funny i promise. oh am THERE IS NO ROMANCE OR PAIRINGS!!! so you like that stuff then try not to flame**

**enjoy!**

* * *

kyo was just walking home causually as always when he noticed something odd, some thing very odd. there was a rabbit, a white rabbit, it was right in the middle of the road, he looked at it in comfusion, then he noticed a silver car was headed strait towards it, "HEY YOU STUPID RABBIT GET OFF THE ROAD" no one but him seemed to hear those words, well seeing as he was the only one on the street at the moment. the rabbit didn't move, the car was just about to hit it. kyo panicked, he didn't know why he wanted to save the dumb rabbit anyway, there was just something inside him, pulled on him to do it. so with out thinking he jumped and grabbed the rabbit holding it tight waiting for the to hit, he heard breaks then felt a crushing pain on his sholder, his body lifted and he was sent flying, some where in the mist of it he had let go of the bunny. he saw two blurry figures come running towards him as he lay there, his mind should have slipped into contiousness but instead he stayed contious but unable to move, feeling blood trickle down his face.

tohru and yuki were walking along the side walk, kyo was a head of them because tohru had forgotten something and yuki had waited, kyo had been to stuborn and eger to go home because it was supose to rain. "oh yuki-kun hows student council going?" tohru asked, yuki smiled a cold smile "just great" he said, his eyes squinting a bit, tohru wondered what that was about...then tires screached and tohru turned just in time to see kyo land painfully on the ground, "OH MY GOSH KYO-KUN!!" she screamed running over to him, yuki following in shock of what had just happened.

kyo's eyes were half open and blood trickled down his face as tohru sobbed, yuki pulled out his phone and called hatori.

hatori was sitting peacefully, not much on his mind, work had been pretty easy lately, people seemed to have been taking care of them selves for once. suddenly the phone rang, hatori picked up "hello?"

"hatori?"

"yuki?"

"get down here right now! were on" there was a pause "were on kakashou street"

"yuki what? whats happened?"

"listen kyo got hit by a car! you need to hurry!"

with that the phone went dead, hatori grabbed his stuff and headed out the door as quickly as possible.

kyo saw tohru crying and tried to speak, "to-tohru...c...do..n...cry.." he managed to say trying to lift his arm, but that only caused pain since it was the arm that the car had smashed into, he cringed in pain, letting out a funny noise.

tohru sobbed, then kyo said something to her, it was barly a wisper but she heard it, "to-tohru...c...do..n...cry.." she gasped, and tried to stop crying, but it didn't work. kyo tried to move, he let out a kinda cry, "no kyo...don't move, it will o-only hurt" she sobbed, then she bent down close, "i-i'm so sorry, i can't s-s-stop crying!" she wispered.

kyo listened to those words, that was the last thing he heard before he blacked out entirely. '_please don't be sad tohru..._'

hatori dove up in his car, other cars had now stopped and people where standing around the scene whispering, sirerns could be heard off into the distance, obviusly some one had called the ambulence. hatori kneeled down beside kyo "what happened?" he asked, "i-i don't know, me and yuki-kun were walking home then we heard tires and, and..." she couldn't finish her sentance becuase she became over whelmed with tears hatori nodded and got to work. he wasn't sure if kyo was even alive, he looked terrible, a giant gash on his side, blood trickling down his head, and his left arm looked like ever bone was broken in it. he checked for a heart beat...yes, he found one, releif swept over him as the ambulences arived, some people ran over to kyo and put him on a stretcher, others ran to the car. the person in the car hadn't been severly injured but they sure as hell felt guilty.

some where near by a white rabbit limp hopped into a forest, with nothing but a sprained ankle that would heal over night.

some where in anouther dimetion.

a young girl road her bike down the road, she had just finished visiting her friend, she looked over and saw a little white rabbit in the middle of the road '_zomgosh! what a cute rabbit' _she thought to herself trying not to startle it, then she noticed a car a little way down the road heading strait towards it. "OH NO BUNNY MOVE!!" she screamed trying to get it to move, it didn' t work so she hastily took some stones and tossed them at the rabbit, one hit the rabbit in the back and the rabbit hopped hurridly away. the car passed and the girl waved, smiling, glad that the bunny hadn't gotten hurt. she rode her bike home and fell asleep at nine.

back to our poor kyo

it had been a couple weeks since the insident, and kyo still wasn't contious, tohru had grown very worried, his condition was better though and that she was glad of. his arm was tightly bandaged, along with his head and side, but all those wounds were healing well, as for iternal wounds, they to were healing fast. Acording to the doctor though, kyo should have been awake by now, considering his wounds were healing at a faster pace that was normal.

tohru entered the room, her head dropped a little as she realized kyo was still uncontious. yuki sighed, he had insisted to come along with tohru, so she wouldn't get hurt, of coarse every one knew that he was secretly worried too. tohru sat beside his bed, "kyo-kun..please be okay.." she said, a small tear falling down her face.

little did she know that kyo was infact, really healthy.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed!!! please review!!**

**kyo: I GOT HIT BY A FICKIN' CAR FOR A RABBIT!!**

**me: oh suck it up jeez**


	2. CAPTAIN CRUNCH!

**second chapter see page one for declaimer or what ever, jeez i hate saying that sort of thing twice when its so obvious i don't own the thing**

**well SECOND CHAPTER!!! ENJOY OR PARISH!! just kidding! have fun!**

* * *

kyo opened his eyes and looked around, he saw a stuffed unicorn lying beside him, "what the he-" he stopped abruptly realizing that that was not his voice, he shot up and looked around, he was on a bunk bed, the floor had clothes scattered across it, there was a poster on the wall of some kid in a straw hat, and other people. on the window was dozens of pictures of some dude with red hair and a long black cape. there were stuffed animals all around him, one was a cow that he realized he was hugging, he imediatly dropped it. there was some small pink blanket draped over one of his shoulders he took it off and looked at it, it was worn and torn, and had holes that formed dimand on it, it looked like a little kids blanky or something. he climbed down the latter and looked in the miror, shock over took his..um..her...um face.

he was in a girls body, she looked about the age of 13. she had long golden hair and on her shirt and pants were panguins. "omgosh..." he said quietly.

back to kyo's body

it had now been about 2 months since the incedent and kyo still hadn't woke up, his wounds mostly healed. tohru came into the room smiling, "hello kyo!" she said happily, but she got no reply seeing as he wasn't awake yet, her smile faded the slitest bit, "hey kyo-kun" she said more quietly this time, except this time she got and answer, "turn it off yourself for once jeez..." tohru looked up in surprise, "kyo-kun!!!?" kyo's eyes opened.

kat-san, the girl we saw earlier throughing rocks at a rabbit, opened her eyes, it was kinda blurry, she sniffed the air...what was that smell...it smelt like...her eyes came into focus and widend when she saw the hospotal items above her, "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!" she screamed, she shot up and realized there were blue sheet, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" she screamed, not realizing her voice had become more...manly. she tried to get up but there were machines attached to her, she noticed the tubes going into her arms, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" the screaming contiued.

tohru jumped as kyo yelled, he shot up in his bed and yelled again, looking around then noticing the tubes in his arms he yelled, this time not stopping, "KYO-KUN! calm down!! your condition!! you'll become worse!!" tohru said moving forward, as doctors and hatori came into the room.

kat-san looked at tohru, and screamed again, "what the-???? WHY AM I HERE!!!! wait hold on a sec. this ain't my voice!!!!! ZOMG WHO THE HELL AM I!!!!???????" kat-san looked at herself, there was a miror beside her bed, she picked it up and looked in it. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZOMGOSH!!!!!!!" she looked at tohru then herself, then tohru, "TOHRU!! KYO!!???? WHAT HUH???? CAPTAIN CRUNCH?!!!?"

hatori got the doctors out of the room and went over to kyo, tohru was staring at him wide eye'd, kyo doing the same, "kyo-kun a-are you feeling alright?" kyo looked at tohru, "okay...i'm not sure whats going on, but i'm not kyo, i am kate, but my friends call me kat-san, but i do know you, and i know him, and i know some other things to, oh and also, get me the hell out of this hospotal right now!" tohru looked at him, "kat-chan?" tohru asked. kyo nodded, hatori looked at him funny, "whats with the look, i am not craz- well okay maybe i am, but its true, wait hold on...if i'm here then ZOMG!! EWWE!!! KYO'S IN MY BODY!! that or i'm dead...one of those." hatori nodded, he really did believe her/him, like kyo would pull some stupid trick like this. tohru seemed to believe him er her, ya lets just say her.

back to um kat-san's body.

kyo had no clue what to do, just then there was a knock on the door, "hello?" the person asked cheerfully, "go away!" kyo said, hopping they'd listen, i mean they were probably family, and most teenagers don't like talking to there family right? should be the same right???? wrong. the person didn't go away, "kate...are you alright? i'm coming in!!" they said playfully, jeez...they reminded him of shigure. a girl who was just a bit taller came into the room, she had short dark reddish hair, but it was most likely dyed seeing as the roots were brown. "who the hell are you?" kyo asked.

* * *

**me: jeez kyo your so dumb...who do you think it is?**


End file.
